


Pi Day

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann finds a surprise when he arrives at the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi Day

Title: Pi Day  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann finds a surprise when he arrives at the lab.

Hermann comes into the lab to find his desk covered with slices of pie on plates. No two pieces are the same and he's amazed by the variety. He can figure out what a few of them are just by looking, but a couple are more mysterious.

A glance to the other side of the lab reveals Newt gyrating to whatever horribly loud music is currently playing through his earbuds while slicing some chunk of Kaiju with a scalpel. Hermann focuses on the food again, trying to figure out what he's done to earn such a treat.

"Newton." There's no answer, so Hermann walks over to where Newt is still slicing away at the tissue. He gently tugs one of the earbuds free, wincing at the volume of music pouring out of it. "Newton, why is my desk covered in pie? What am I missing?"

"It's March fourteenth." Newt chuckles at the puzzled look on Hermann's face. "Dude, it's Pi Day."

"Ah." The corners of Hermann's mouth twitch. "You are going to help me eat all that, correct?"

"Of course." He snaps his gloves off before washing up in the sink. "Dibs on apple."

"We shall split the apple."

"Fine."


End file.
